The Circus
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy Mustang has always been a boy with big dreams. Some Madame Christmas and Roy Mustang fluff. Inspired by the incredible drawings of theysangastheyslew on Tumblr


Work Text:

 **The Circus**

"Aunt Chris! Aunt Chris!"  
Chris Mustang jumped, startled by the excited yelling of her nephew. She rubbed at her eyes and winced at the crick in her neck. She must have dozed off on the armchair.  
The door of the living room burst open and little Roy burst in, his black hair tousled and a huge grin on his face. He rushed towards her and stumbled, almost tripping on the rug.  
"Be careful, kiddo," she chided. "You could have fallen on your face! You know you're not supposed to run in the house." She ruffled his hair. "How was the circus Roy-boy?"  
"It was amazing Aunt Chris!" His eyes were wide and gleaming. "Did you know that there are people who swallow fire? Then blow it out of their mouths like dragons." He took a big gulp of air and puffed up his cheeks. He expelled the air with a "Whoosh!" He stared up at her with a huge grin. "Just like that!"  
She arched an eyebrow playing along. "Really?"  
Roy, the little performer, loved to have a captive audience.  
"Yeah," he continued, "and people who can swallow swords and swing through the air." He whirled around, his arms outstretched. "And acrobats too!"  
He almost collided with a very expensive vase before he caught himself.  
Chris jumped to her feet and caught him by the arm. "Be careful! Just sit down!"  
"Sorry Aunt Chris."  
She led him over to the sofa. "It's okay - just be more careful."  
He climbed up and plopped down on his ass and she sat sat down beside him.  
"Go on then, I'm listening."  
"There was an elephant…..and tigers….and a huge snake!" Roy was almost bouncing. He leaned forward and continued, "I got to hold the snake, and I wasn't scared at all." He puffed out his chest. "Other kids were scared, but not me. I was so brave Aunt Chris!"  
She rolled her eyes. "Slow down kiddo, don't forget to breathe."  
"And Mister Grumman got me candy floss, and a toffee apple and soda."  
"Ah yes - that explains it." She tapped her nose. "You're high on sugar."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too." She ruffled his hair again.  
He wiggled out from under her hand and slid off the seat. "Aunt Chris, I'm going to be a dragon and join a circus when I grow up."  
"A dragon? Child, you read too many books!" She shook her head and tried to stifle a smile. "I thought you wanted to be an alchemist."  
"Aunt Chris, I'm not just a dumb kid you know," Roy said with a glare in her direction. "I'm still going to be an alchemist. It's not like I can turn into a dragon otherwise. I just have to learn transfigure myself into a dragon."  
She nodded. "Ah - that explains it."  
"So, when I become the best alchemist in the world," he continued, "I'll turn myself into a dragon and blow fire for the people at the circus." He balled his fists. "I'll be really scary."  
"But Roy-boy you could really hurt people!"  
"No, silly, I won't blow fire at the audience." The little rascal rolled his eyes. "Aunt Chris, I only want to scare the bad people." He waved his hands around. "I'll chase 'em all down and drag them to jail. Like my Dad and Mr Grumman!"  
Chris threw her head back and started to laugh. She could not help it; it was the utter seriousness with which he spoke.  
"Why are you laughing?" He crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. "Are you laughing at me?"  
"No - I just bumped my funny bone."  
"You are lying. You're laughing at me."  
She took a steadying breath and patted his arm. "I'm sorry Roy-boy. Never stop dreaming, kiddo."  
He was still scowling, looking more and more like father. He had his stubborn streak too that matched her late brother's.  
"You'll see Aunt Chris! I'm going to make you all proud!"  
Chris' heart melted and she sobered immediately.  
"I'm already proud you little fool."  
Roy smiled widely and threw his arms around her. "Love you Aunt Chris."  
She could feel tears pooling in her eyes and she couldn't let him see. So, she blinked away the tears and calmed herself.  
"Now Roy, tell me where Grumman's gone to?"  
Roy scrunched up his nose. "He's in the bar having a drink with the girls."  
The boy was very fond of Grumman and viewed him as a father figure. Grumman might not be the best influence on the kid, but she could hardly protest since she was hardly the ideal substitute for the child's mother. Besides, Grumman appeared to be equally fond of the boy, and having lost his daughter she could not find it in herself to begrudge him.  
"Ok - good." She tutted as she surveyed the boy's clothes. Specks of dirt were visible on his left cheek and he had managed to get chocolate stains all down his white shirt. Now go get cleaned up before supper. You're filthy."  
"But I want to tell you all about the circus!"  
"You already told me."  
"But there's more," he whined. "I want to tell you about the clowns."  
"Can't you tell me at supper?"  
He stuck out his lower lip, but was a trick she was well used to.  
She shook her head. "Hurry on."  
"But what if I forget stuff."  
"Kiddo, you hold information like an elephant. If something's important, trust me you won't forget." She gave him a gentle push in the direction of the door.  
Roy Mustang didn't need to run off to the circus; he was already the subject of his very own circus at home.

Fin

Well, that was ridiculous. :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
